One of the main drawbacks to conventional artillery rockets (such as Honest John) is the fact that their range can only be controlled by variation of the launch elevation angle. This results in a requirement to fire at very low elevation angles (5.degree. or less) to achieve desired minimum range. Obviously, this is not possible in mountainous terrain. One technique used to overcome this limitation is thrust termination; however, this is quite expensive and totally unsuitable for low cost, free-flight rockets.
Drag brakes have been proposed at various times as a method of range control; however, as yet, no satisfactory solution has been proposed for the rapid, remote setting of drag brakes. The method proposed herein will allow the remote setting of drag brakes, and will provide 3 drag brakes zones (full, 1/2, and zero). Four drag brakes (operable in pairs) are mounted around the rocket nozzle and are interdigitated with the fins.